


I Had Me a Girl

by TiyeTiye



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Domination, Outdoor Sex, Ubbe x OFC, song inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiyeTiye/pseuds/TiyeTiye
Summary: Dreaming about Ingrid, the beautiful trader's daughter all summer long, Ubbe is in for a surprise once he finally gets her alone.





	I Had Me a Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ifinkufreaky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifinkufreaky/gifts).



> Warnings: swearing, smut, somewhat dub con, unprotected sex (be safe everybody)

Ubbe had seen Ingrid in the market every day for weeks on end. She was a few years older than him, and blessedly still unmarried, she and her elderly father having arrived in Kattegat with the other traders that spring. She’d caught his eye from the moment she’d stepped off her father’s ship and onto the docks, and from that moment forward Ubbe had made it a point to pass through the market every day to see her. He’d caught her sneaking glances at him too, noticed the coy little smiles she gave him whenever he passed by her father’s stall, and felt her eyes on him as he would pass by on his way to and from training with his brothers. 

Ubbe’s days were filled with thoughts of her and the moments they’d managed to steal together out from under her father’s watchful eye, thoughts of her wicked laughter and her throaty laugh. His nights were haunted by dreams of her berry-colored lips wrapped around his cock, the round fullness of her breasts spilling out over his hands, and her long, strong legs wrapped around his waist as she arched and bucked beneath him. He would wake every morning breathless and painfully hard, biting his lip and thrusting up into his hand until thoughts of Ingrid’s hips pressed against him made him spill out over his belly with a groan. 

Ubbe had been with women before - he’d had his share of thralls and shared a few pleasant nights with one or two women in Kattegat who’d been willing to share the bed of a son of Ragnar but Ingrid….Ingrid was different. Ubbe needed her, longed to have her, wanted to push her over her table in the market, pull up her skirt, and fuck her senseless in front of gods and men, but Ingrid’s father guarded her jealously and Ubbe could never manage to catch her alone. Day after day he tried to pull her away, resorting to satisfying himself with thralls when his attempts proved fruitless, but his time was running out. The days were growing shorter and soon Ingrid and her father would have to leave before the winter snows trapped them in Kattegat. 

But then one day in early autumn, the gods finally smiled on him. 

Ubbe was walking through the market in late afternoon just as the merchants were beginning to close down their stalls. His mother the queen would be feasting everyone in the great hall that evening in celebration of the year’s harvest, and from the bustle and hubbub of people going to and fro it was clear that no one wanted to miss out. Ubbe’s heart fell as he caught sight of Ingrid’s stall. It was already deserted, with no sign of her or her father. He’d missed her. 

Ubbe scowled at his feet, angry at having been denied his desire once again. It was only through sheer luck that he caught a flash of her yellow gown out of the corner of his eye, saw her come around a corner carrying an armload of finely carved wooden bowls. She ducked into the small cottage she’d been sharing with her father for the summer, and noticed him watching her from across the market once she’d deposited her burdens and come back outside. She smiled at him, cocking her head and arching an eyebrow in question. Glancing around the marketplace at the merchants hurrying to close up and make their way to the hall, Ingrid gave Ubbe another tempting smile and walked away. 

Ubbe, grinning like a wolf, followed after her. 

Ingrid led him out of town, away from the hall and towards the river that flowed slowly down out of the mountains and into the fjord. She kept well ahead of him as she went, weaving through the crowd of people headed up the hill towards the waiting feast. Several times Ubbe lost sight of her, hurrying through the streets until a flash of her yellow gown had him hot on her trail again. 

She stopped and waited for him at the outskirts of town, smiling at him as he got closer and closer. She let Ubbe get close enough to see the way she ran her tongue out to wet her berry-colored lips before whirling away when he reached for her.She left Ubbe with empty hands and dashed away across the open fields, her husky laughter rising up behind her. 

“Catch me if you can, son of Ragnar!” she called. 

Ubbe laughed and ran after her, hot on her trail as she ran towards the river and the woods. 

Ingrid slowed and let him catch her just as she reached the edge of the forest. 

“Finally got you.” Ubbe said, looping his arms around her waist and pressing her against a nearby tree. Ingrid braced her hands on the smooth bark in front of her and arched her head back as Ubbe buried his face in the crook of her neck. She smelled divine and the softness of her ass against his hardening cock felt better than he ever could have imagined. 

“Mmm….why did this have to take so long?” Ubbe groaned, his lips skimming their way down the smooth column of her neck. “Why did it have to take so long for me to have you?” 

Ingrid pushed her hips back at him, humming as Ubbe’s lips found a particularly good spot along the curve of her shoulder. “Who says you get to have me, son of Ragnar?”

Then, twisting like a cat, she slipped out of his grasp and was gone again, slipping away through the trees and leaving Ubbe grasping a slender tree instead of a woman. Growling under his breath he whirled on his heel and dashed down the path after her.

He found her again on the shores of the river. The sun was beginning to set, and she had already shed her yellow outer gown, letting the slanting golden light outline the curves of her body through the delicate linen of her underdress. Ubbe liked her like this, all flushed and panting and breathless, and as he came into the clearing she smiled and cocked a finger, beckoning him forward. 

“Well, son of Ragnar,” she purred, cocking an eyebrow in challenge. “Here I am.” 

She didn’t run this time. 

Ubbe groaned in relief once he was able to get his hands on her again, breath hitching as her deft fingers started to work on the ties of his clothes. The feel of her fingernails raking over his skin was heavenly, and she smiled and sighed against his lips as he backed her up against the trunk of a nearby tree and worked a knee between her thighs. 

“Unh…. _yes,”_ Ingrid breathed out, pulling away for a moment to yank his tunic over his head before tangling her fingers through his hair and pulling his mouth back to hers for another kiss. Ubbe didn’t have to coax her mouth open as he squeezed her tighter to him, instead her lips opened at the first brush of his own, her tongue darting out to slide along his. She tasted like honey and mint, sucked and nibbled at his lips like she wanted to devour him, and only broke away when Ubbe’s rough palm found the slickness in between her legs. 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Ingrid groaned, wrapping a leg around his waist and rocking herself against his hand. 

“ _Yes_. You like that?” Ubbe asked, shuddering at the feel of his cock against the crease of her thigh, his fingertips continuing to run in clumsy circles around her clit. He leaned down until his forehead touched hers, and used his free hand to hold her leg tighter to him, to open her wider to his exploring fingers. “You want more?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” Ingrid gasped as Ubbe coaxed her higher. 

“Then show me,” Ubbe said, smirking at the wildness he saw in her lust-blown eyes. “Prove it to me. Tell me how much you want me and I’ll let you come.” 

Ingrid froze at his words, and Ubbe saw something shift in her eyes. Smiling, she pulled her leg out of his grip, sliding her heel seductively down the back of his thigh. She was still smiling when she straightened her leg with a sharp _jerk_ , knocked Ubbe off balance and landed him flat on his ass in the dirt. 

“You’ll _let_ me?” Ingrid said, shaking her head in disappointment as Ubbe stared dumbstruck up at her. “Oh, pretty boy, you were doing _so well_.” She clucked her tongue, stalking towards him, and when Ubbe sat up she placed a long, narrow foot against his shoulder and shoved him back down. “Stay there,” she said, smiling ferociously. “I like you down there.” 

Ubbe reached out and snatched Ingrid’s ankle, yanking her feet out from under her. She landed on her back and Ubbe swiftly rolled on top of her, nestling himself in between her thighs. “I like you down here too,” he smirked. 

Ingrid groaned as Ubbe rubbed his hips against hers, biting her lips and gasping when he hit a particularly good spot. The clothing still between them was growing frustrating for them both. She snarled and turned her head away when Ubbe tried to kiss her, snaking a leg around his own and tangling a hand in his hair. Then, twisting like a cat, she flipped Ubbe off of her, coming to rest on top of him, straddling his hips and pinning his hands. 

“Hmmm……But what makes you think you get to just do whatever you want with me, Ubbe son of Ragnar?” Ingrid asked. She punctuated her question with a deep roll of her hips against his cock, and Ubbe groaned, bucking his hips and snarling up at her. He struggled to sit up but Ingrid pinned him back down again. “You think that just because you carry Ragnar’s blood, just because you’re strong, and handsome, and smiled at me in the marketplace that I would just lift my skirts like one of your thralls and let you do whatever you wanted with me? That I would be only too willing to scream out your name in front of gods and men? That I would beg you to fuck me like you were some hero out of the sagas?” She cocked her head, considering Ubbe panting beneath her. “I think you should beg me instead.” 

“What?!” 

Ingrid released her grip on his wrist, slowly sliding her hand down his chest and over the bulge of his cock, rubbing him through his trousers. “I think you should beg me instead.” Ingrid smiled watching Ubbe’s eyes clench shut. “Yes, just like that,” she purred, but when he opened his eyes and reached for her, she stopped and pulled away. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Ingrid chastised. “That’s breaking the rules. You want to touch me, you have to ask permission first. You want me to keep touching you, then you have to be a good boy for me. Can you be a good boy Ubbe?” she asked. Ubbe stayed still like she asked, but clenched his jaw and didn’t answer her. Ingrid smirked at his show of defiance, sliding down his body until she was resting her cheek against his hip bone, holding his eye as she slowly untied his trouser laces. Ubbe sighed as his hard cock was finally freed to the afternoon air, propping himself up on his elbows to watch Ingrid. 

“Well Ubbe?” she asked, her hot breath fanning over the weeping tip of him and making him twitch. “You never answered my question. Can you be a good boy? Can you be a good boy and beg me? Beg me for what you want?” Holding his hips between her hands, Ingrid slowly trailed a line of delicate kisses along his left hip bone, heading for his cock, but passed it over to run her tongue along his right hip when Ubbe still remained defiantly silent. Grinning wickedly, she began stroking her fingers gently up and down the insides of his thighs, but it was only when Ingrid trailed a single fingertip delicately over his balls and up the soft underside of his angry red cock that Ubbe finally broke. 

“Yes!” he gasped desperately. “By the gods, _yes_! I can be good! I can be good! Please! Please! I’m begging you!” 

Ingrid’s smile was triumphant. 

“Good boy,” she said, _finally_ taking him in her hand. Ingrid licked a thick stripe up his cock and the next thing Ubbe knew she had swallowed him down to the root. 

He might have screamed, he might have not. Ubbe wasn’t sure. All he could be sure of was that her mouth was hot and wet and the feel of her lips and tongue on him was probably going to drive him mad. His hands fluttered at his sides until he clenched them into fists for fear of touching her and making her stop again. Ubbe tried concentrating instead on the softness of her breasts against his thighs and the spreading wetness on one of his legs as she ground herself against him, the way Ingrid was moaning as she licked and sucked at him, but the vibrations from her moans went straight from her perfect lips to his cock and just made him swell harder. It was all too much.

“Fuck…..I’m gonna….. _ungh, fuck_ …..I’m gonna to come…..I’m gonna come.” 

Ingrid immediately released his cock from her mouth, surging up Ubbe’s body to take him in hand, squeezing him firmly around the head of his shaft. 

“Not yet,” she said, wiping a smear of saliva off her lips with her free hand and grinning down at him. “Not yet. I haven’t had my turn.” 

She stayed squeezing him like that for several long breaths, long enough for Ubbe to pull himself back from the edge, before leaning forward to give him a hard, biting kiss. 

“Good boy.” 

Ingrid released him then, standing up and walking a few steps away while Ubbe stayed seated in the dirt, still fighting to catch his breath. She kept her back to him, watching his reaction over her shoulder as she slowly raised the hem of her linen underdress up the smooth expanse of her thighs, over the luscious curves of her ass, past the elegant dip of her back, then took the garment completely off, letting it drop to the grass beside her. Ubbe whimpered as she turned, the sight all that glorious bare skin outlined in the golden afternoon sunshine nearly making him come again. 

Ingrid smiled and crooked a finger. “Well? Take those trousers off and come here then. I told you, it’s my turn.” 

As Ubbe flailed with his boots and trousers, Ingrid took a seat on a smooth river rock, smirking as Ubbe hurried over to her like a child promised a treat. When he reached for her, she shook her head at him again and pointed to the earth in front of her, spreading her legs. 

“On your knees, son of Ragnar. I want to feel those pretty lips on me.” 

Ubbe hesitated. No woman had ever asked him to do that before, but Ingrid sensed his discomfort and beckoned him forward. 

“Don’t worry pretty boy, all you have to do is kiss me like you already have.” 

Ubbe got down on his knees in between her spread thighs, and Ingrid smiled at him, nodding when he looked to her for permission to touch her. He slowly ran his hands up her thighs to grasp her hips, then leaned forward towards the small nest of curls over her mound as Ingrid coaxed him on with a gentle hand on the back of his head. 

Ubbe moaned at his first taste of her, and Ingrid choked back a laugh. Why had he never done this before? Why had no one ever told him? She was sweeter than honey, tasted sharp as old wine, and before he knew it he had pulled himself closer, thrown her legs over his shoulders to press his face deeper into her cunt. Even her musky scent was enough to make him drunk on her. 

Ingrid brought one hand up to squeeze and caress her breasts as Ubbe explored her. The other she kept threaded through his hair, guiding his way and urging him on with gasped instructions as he laved and sucked and kissed her. 

“Oh _fuck_ ….I knew you’d be good at this, I just knew.All summer long I dreamed about that mouth on me, and _by the gods_ I was right. Oh yes, _there_ , keep doing that. Ah!” 

“Harder, there, yes, _keep going!_ ”

“Oh, not so hard, not so hard, be gentle there….Good boy.” 

Ubbe kept on devouring her, listening to her moans and grunts grow louder and louder, and feeling a rising tension in her legs that were thrown over his back. She began to twitch underneath his hands, plucking at his shoulder with her free hand. 

“Your hand, your fingers, touch me, put them inside me, I need more!” 

Ubbe brought his hand down below where his mouth was sucking at her clit, sliding two fingers along her slick, swollen folds before gently pushing them inside her. Ingrid’s entire body began to spasm as he started to work them in and out, her voice growing tight and breathless. 

“Ah, _yes_ , **_fuck_**! Harder…. yes…. _harder…._ and turn….there…. _yes_!”

Ingrid’s instructions dissolved into a throaty scream. She arched up off the rock, writhing and bucking beneath him as Ubbe kept his mouth on her cunt, unwilling to let go of the source of such sweet nectar. It was only when Ingrid took hold of his braid to pull him away that he finally let go, leaving her collapsed, weak and spent against the rock. 

Ubbe got to his feet and leaned out over her, holding himself up over her prone body and smiling as he took in the sight of her sweaty face and disheveled hair. 

“You. Are. Welcome.” he said with a smirk. 

Ingrid smiled dazedly up at him, fondly running her fingers through his beard and down to his lips, still wet with her juices. 

“Good boy,” she said, pulling him down on top of her for a deep kiss, groaning at the taste of herself on his lips. Ubbe was still hard, and slid his cock through her warm, slick folds as he sucked her tongue into his mouth, ready to find her entrance, but Ingrid had other ideas. 

“Up,” she said, pushing Ubbe off of her and then guiding him down to lie on his back in the soft grass beside the river. He went without protest, because she was right behind him, straddling his hips and draping herself over his chest. Before he could stop himself, Ubbe’s hands came up and settled on her ass, squeezing the firm flesh, but Ingrid didn’t seem to mind this time. 

“Mmmm….such a good boy,” she murmured against his skin, still panting from her orgasm. “Such a good boy for me, you did so well.” She trailed her lips up his skin until they hovered over Ubbe’s own, feeling the stiffness of his cock poking into her stomach. She smiled as she felt it twitch. “Such a good boy deserves a reward.” 

“Yes, _please_ ,” Ubbe begged, clutching her hips as she sat up to run his cock through her folds. “Oh _please_.” 

Ingrid smiled wickedly down at him, her pupils blown black yet again. She sat up, bracing herself with one hand while the other grasped his shaft and guided it to her entrance. Ubbe threw back his head and choked back a whine as he felt himself begin to press inside. Ingrid closed her eyes in ecstasy, panting slightly as she worked her hips back and forth to take the full length of him inside her. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Ubbe hissed out once her hips finally met his. Ingrid opened her eyes and smirked down at him as she began to slowly circle her hips. 

“You like that?” 

“ _Fuck yes._ Oh you know I do, _fuck_.” 

“How about now?” she clenched her muscles and Ubbe jerked as she squeezed him. 

“Ah! Yes! _Gods yes!_ ” 

Ingrid gasped out a laugh as she continued to roll her hips. “I thought so.” 

Leaning forward, she attacked his mouth again in a savage, devouring kiss. Ubbe leaned up to meet her, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her hips just as her own were dug into his shoulders - both of them were sure to have bruises in the morning, but the slight pain did nothing but bring the pleasure radiating through him into a stark, dazzling clarity. 

“Such a good boy,” Ingrid murmured against his lips, clenching around him again, then gasping as Ubbe leaned back, planted his feet, and began to thrust back up into her. “Yes, like that! _So good!_ ” she squealed. 

The skittering touch of her hard nipples across his chest was driving him wild, and Ubbe reveled in the growing patch of wetness on his hips and belly, smeared fresh across his skin every time she slammed herself down to grind her clit against him. Ingrid was slick as a seal for him now, rocking her hips against him with abandon, and Ubbe didn’t think he’d ever been so hard in his life as he was here and now, buried to the hilt in her sweet cunt, listening to her breathing growing more and more rapid in time with his own. 

Suddenly, Ingrid jerked above him, arching her back before slamming back down, her hips taking on a frantic rhythm. Eyes desperate, she pulled Ubbe up until she could wrap her arms around his neck. 

“I’m going to come, I’m going to come…” she gasped out against his shoulder, grinding herself continuously against him. 

“ _Fuck_ , so am I,” Ubbe groaned at her admission, tightening his grip on her hips and thrust into her even harder. 

“Wait! Wait! Not yet! Here, touch me here!” she ordered, grabbing his hand and leaning back just enough to guide his fingers to the slick nub of flesh above her entrance. “There… _yes_!” she cried as Ubbe began to rub firm circles around her clit. “Oh don’t stop, don’t you dare stop.” She was still frantically rolling her hips against him, her body growing tighter and tighter until Ubbe leaned forward and captured a breast in his mouth, sucking on her nipple and biting down gently. 

That was all it took. Clapping a hand to his neck to hold him against her breast, all the tension in Ingrid’s body broke like a wave and she screamed out her orgasm into the fading afternoon. The bucking and writhing of her body on top of him, as well as the spasmodic clenching of her cunt was enough to break him too, and Ubbe threw back his head and roared as he spent himself deep within her. 

The afternoon had now faded into twilight, the feast back at the hall surely well and truly begun, but neither of them were in any hurry to leave. Ingrid pointed out that both of them were filthy, covered in dirt and smelling like sex, and insisted that they bathe in the river before returning to town. So they waded into the deep, cool water where Ubbe washed her clean and she did the same to him, fingers and mouths trailing along smooth, wet skin. Tired of their bath, they stumbled back to the riverbank where Ubbe slid into her again, taking her from behind this time while Ingrid braced herself on a tree stump. 

It was well and truly dark by the time they made it back to town, all the stars had come out and the moon was just beginning to clear the horizon. Ingrid assured Ubbe that her father would have drunk enough mead to leave him insensible until morning, so there was no reason for them to hurry. She wished him goodnight with a long, slow kiss, and that night Ubbe dreamed of her again. 

He slept deeply and awoke late the next morning, far later than his usual hour - his brothers were already long gone as he dressed himself and snatched some cold remnants of the previous night’s feast. He was headed past the market on his way to find them when something stopped him in his tracks. Half the stalls were empty, including that of Ingrid’s father. 

He was still standing dumbly in the middle of the road, waiting for the flash of Ingrid’s yellow gown to come around the corner, when Hvitserk spotted him. 

“Ubbe! _Ubbe_! There you are! What’s the matter?” 

Shaking himself, Ubbe turned to face his brother as Hvitserk jogged across the marketplace to meet him. 

“Where….Where did everyone go?” Ubbe asked, gesturing around at all the deserted stalls. 

Hvitserk shrugged. “Home, I guess. Theship captains announced it last night at the feast. Nobody wanted to risk getting caught in an early storm. Why?” 

Ubbe glanced again at the corner stall he’d spent so much of that summer memorizing. 

“No reason.”


End file.
